digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beelzemon
Beelzemon Beelzemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Beelzebub. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to command the many Demon Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It possesses its favorite shotgun "Berenjena" ( ), and rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth". Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/beelzebumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Beelzebumon] Digimon Tamers Digital Monster D-Project Beelzemon digivolves from Mummymon. Post-game, the DemiMeramon in Area 12 will have a Beelzemon in its party when it fights. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS After beating the Seven Great Demon Lord, any Infermon can digivolve into him. Digimon World 3 Beelzemon appears in the intro of the game, riding the Behemoth and digivolving to Beelzemon Blast Mode in order to fight Gallantmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk He is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Mummymon and Matadormon. Only one digimon has to be level 62 or higher, an attack of 370+, and the player has to have Impmon as an ally. Digimon Battle Beelzemon digivolves from Impmon at level 41. He has a stat build of 4,4,0,0. Digimon Masters Beelzemon is the digivolved form of SkullSatamon and the Mega form of Impmon. Impmon is able to digivolve into it once it reaches lvl 41. Attacks *'Darkness Claw': Raises a claw overheard and then tears the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact': Rapidly fires the Berenjena. *'Heartbreak Shot' Attacks in Digimon Tamers * : Makuramon's attack. Variations / Subspecies *Beelzemon Blast Mode *Beelzemon X Beelzemon (2010 anime) Beelzemon (2010 anime) is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Beelzebub. It reincarnated from Baalmon as an aloof warrior possessing terrifying destructive power. Although it is seen as having a taciturn, calm personality, it loves war more than anyone else and is one of the strongest Digimon. It wields the gigantic "Berenjena SDX" ( ) gun on its right arm.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_15.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Beelzebumon] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Darkness Claw' *'Double Impact' *'Death the Cannon': Fast draws a tremendously powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX. *'Double Impact SDX': Rapid-fires its twin shotguns. Beelzemon Blast Mode Beelzemon Blast Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Beelzebub. It is sometimes referred to as "Beelzemon Bluster Mode" in American Bandai materials. It has black wings growing from its back, and the weapon in its right hand emits a flame of tremendous power.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Its red eyes have turned green, several parts of its clothing have turned light grey, and any metal on its body has turned light silver. It has the Positron Cannon on its right arm, and can use the Berenjena. Digimon Tamers Digimon World 3 Beelzemon Blast Mode is seen in the intro of the game, fighting Gallantmon. Beelzemon Blast Mode can be obtained by raising any partner digimon's Gallantmon and MaloMyotismon forms to lvl. 40. It is also available as a Black Mega Card with 51/51. Digital Monster D-Project Beelzemon Blast Mode is a DNA Digivolution which will occur between a Beelzemon or Apocalymon and a VenomMyotismon or Diaboromon randomly during battle. He will attack one enemy at random. Digimon Rumble Arena Beelzemon Blast Mode can be unlocked by beating the game as Impmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Beelzemon Blast Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Beelzemon and BanchoLeomon, with lvl 68+, 410+ spirit and 100% friendship. He is also a member of Gaia Origin, and his scan data can be obtained after defeating the group in Dusk. Digimon Battle Beelzemon Blast Mode is a special digivolution of Impmon. Attacks *'Corona Blaster' (Death Slinger): Fires a powerful energy blast from his cannon. *'Corona Destroyer' (Chaos Flare): Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it to create a giant energy beam. Attacks in Digimon Tamers * : Absorbed from Leomon, he used it only when he was trying to rescue Jeri from the D-Reaper, after his cannons were destroyed by D-Reaper. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena *'Darkness Claw' Variations / Subspecies *Beelzemon Beelzemon X Beelzemon X is a Beelzemon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Digimon World 4 Beelzemon X can be unlocked by completing the Item Road quest in Hard Mode Or by beating captive dungeon with 1HP. Attacks *'Double Impact': Rapidly fires his two Berenjena shotguns. *'Darkness Claw': Attacks enemies using his claws. Variations / Subspecies *Beelzemon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Demon Lord Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles